1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device which is thin and lightweight (a so-called flat panel display), a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal element, a light-emitting device including a self light-emitting element, a field emission display (FED), and the like have been competitively developed.
In a liquid crystal display device, response speed of liquid crystal molecules is required to be increased. Among various kinds of display modes of a liquid crystal, a ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) mode, an optical compensated birefringence (OCB) mode, and a mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase can be given as liquid crystal modes by which high-speed response is possible.
In particular, the mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase does not require an alignment film and the viewing angle can be widened; therefore, further research thereon has been carried out for practical use (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1 is a report that polymer stabilization treatment is performed on a liquid crystal to widen a temperature range in which a blue phase appears.